In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,559 there are described a number of 1-substituted N-heterocyclyl-4-piperidinamines as compounds having useful anti-histaminic properties.
In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,660, 4,634,704, 4,695,569 and 4,588,722 there are described further series of N-heterocyclyl-4-piperidinamines as compounds having useful anti-histaminic and serotonin-antagonistic properties.
In the European Patent Application No. 151,826, published Aug. 21, 1985 which corresponds to U.S. Ser. No. 671,135 there are described a number of 4-(bicyclic heterocyclyl)methyl and -heteropiperidines having useful anti-histaminic and serotonin-antagonistic properties whereas in the European Patent Application No. 206,415, published Dec. 30, 1986 which corresponds to U.S. Ser. No. 858,339 there are described some anti-histaminic (4-piperidinylmethyl and -hetero)purines.
The compounds of the present invention differ therefrom by the fact that they contain a pyrrolidine or hexahydro-1H-azepine moiety and by their favourable pharmacological properties.